videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Switzerland
Switzerland has good energy, metals, and rares. It also has good IC's, GDP, and the highest resources to IC of any micro power. It otherwise is low on manpower and leadership, so avoid any larger military build-up. The standing army is an all-volunteer force, so it may stay since it won't impede the use of ICs. This nation is ready to begin the march to greatness once it lowers its neutrality to more useful levels. Technology Swiss start with good infantry and artillery doctrines, so only need to add Blitzkrieg and mechanized offensive to complete its needs. Following that, focus on developing heavy lift aircraft and paratroops. Distribution of Leadership Initially divide the leadership between diplomacy and intelligence, until diplomatic influence reaches about 50, and there are 10 domestic spies. Afterwards, put all leadership towards research. Diplomacy The Swiss have many choices diplomatically. Putting the finger to the wind, one could align towards the Allies or the Axis, but don't consider joining either until the issue is no longer in doubt because that could spell disaster. Alliances Joining the Allies would be the kiss of death, at least initially, as the Germans and/or Italians would completely overrun the country. Joining the Axis is less hazardous, and this would be the quickest route out of the deplorable state of neutrality. Playing cat-and-mouse, one could align towards the Axis, but give the French and British transit rights. The reverse is also true; aligning towards the Allies but giving Germany and Italy transit rights. To be a true neutral, however, one should not give transit rights to anyone. The problem with either of the above strategies is that they don't give the Swiss what they truly desire, a seaport to trade out from. For that, Switzerland must plan far in advance, and pray that circumstances all go their way (less we waste all that time for nothing). Decisions Decisions, decisions. Switzerland needs port facilities to break the century's old isolation, and WW2 gives the perfect opportunity. The conquest of Vichy France would be looked upon somewhat favorably by the Germans since a neutral Switzerland forms a natural bulwork against Allied aggression in the south. In this regard, Switzerland should be viewed as an Axis proxy. But, Switzerland could just as easily conquer Vichy and align towards the Allies, giving them open access to the German interior at the worst possible moment. As a complete neutral, Switzerland could conquer Vichy, then wait out the war until the waining days, joining the winning side to claim its final victory. Politics Vichy France is ripe for plunder, and its been a long wait for Switzerland to acquire a port of trade. The world is already at war, and this little act of aggression will quickly be forgotten. Ministers The head of state from 1936 will impede the march from total neutrality. But, this makes little difference as Switzerland won't have a target until after the creation of Vichy France in 1940. New Swiss governments after 1940 will be lest less adamant towards neutrality. Laws Switzerland's volunteer army will require the building of light armor and artillery to augment its capabilities. Since time is not a problem, specialized training for the new units will complement existing forces quite nicely. As money is no problem, pursue whichever economic policy will keep the assembly lines rolling. Political Parties The Majors will want to influence Swiss politics to one extreem or the other, so be wary of this kind of interventionism. Intelligence Lowering neutrality will be a very slow process until new leadership is available in 1940, so for this reason consider infiltrating Vichy France at the earliest opportunity to raise their threat level. Economy No problems here as there are plenty of available resources to be had from Germany to maintain the existing industrial base. Trading Switzerland will make a lot of money from the war, and this could prove useful in a number of ways such as lucritive leasing agreements from the senior partner of the alliance. One could also purchace materials to support an ever-growing industrial base. Industrial Production Industrial expansion may begin gradually once the army's immediate needs are fulfilled. The ability to produce heavy lift aircraft and paratroops is the principal goal, but remember this is a long-term project. It will take at least five (5) years to achieve, so get started ASAP. Military Switzerland has enough officers for four full corps, so go with the Professional Army. In order to carry the fight to N. Africa it will be necessary to deploy heavy lift aircraft and paratroops. Army Organize the infantry into two corps, and augment each division with artillery (3Inf+1Art). Mountain troops should be organized into their own corps, and each division augmented with rocket artillery (3Mtn+1Roc). At least two light panzer divisions (2LPz) should be built for use in recon, shock attacks, and anti-partisan duty. Navy No ports, and no navy, but a few naval leaders just in case. Air Force The air force starts with one medium bomber, which is fine for ground support. This aircraft will later prove useful in escort duty for transport aircraft. War The one and only target available is Vichy France. There are two choices here, either become a German ally, or wait until after 1940 and go to war as an independent. As a German ally one can institute war measures sooner to give a boost to industrial expansion. Still, there is little to lose in going it alone as Switzerland's industrial build-up necessary to create heavy-lift aircraft and paratroops is relatively easy to achieve on its own. War with Vichy France This will be an easy conquest, but a potentially long conflict. The assault on Vichy France should be a cake-walk for the excellent Swiss divisions. But, at some point the French capital will move to N. Africa, well out of your reach. At this point, begin by landing paratroops on Ajáccio to gain the air base there. The next step is to land in N.Africa and quickly make your way to Alger, to capture the air base there. If supplies become a problem, use your air transports. Wherever the French capital then goes, you will follow. The annexation of Vichy France will be a day long remembered in Bern. Category:Other Stuff